radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
'The Young Sorcerer -Seth-' (魔法使いの少年, ''Mahōtsukai no Shōnen -Seth-'') is the first episode of the RADIANT Anime. Short Summary A boy named Seth who lives in the modest town of Pompo Hills tries hard every day to become a great sorcerer. However, he fails, angers the villagers and makes trouble for his foster-mother and teacher, Alma. One day, a Nemesis egg falls from the sky into the country town. Only sorcerors can defeat the Nemesis and Seth decides to fight on behalf of the townspeople. However, the strength of the Nemesis is beyond imagination. Plot Details During a peaceful day in Pompo Hills, a young man named Seth leaps across the tops of houses after buying some bread. He meets his young friend Tommy in the woods to show him his magic. He brings some of his master's books and tries to read spells from them, but nothing happens no matter what spell he uses. Embarrassed, Seth uses his own original move call Titan Punch. However, he knocks a giant boulder into a nearby farm and upsets the demon-like cows. The cows start a stampede that chases the two boys into the city. Meanwhile, Alma has trouble buying supplies from a local shop. They refuse to serve a Sorcerer but Alma threatens them into getting her supplies. She notices the ruckus and her apprentice Seth running from a stampede of cows. Everyone blames Seth the sorcerer but he's only afraid of Alma finding out. Alma uses her magic to stop the rampage by getting the cows in line. She scolds Seth for causing trouble again and says he'll be punished. Alma is suddenly struck with a rock and the villagers demand the sorcerers leave. Tommy is also scolded for hanging around infected people. Alma and Seth fly away on her broom before the situation escalates. Confused, Seth asks why the villagers rejected Alma when all she tried to do was help. She explains that most people reject Sorcerers no matter what. Seth is punished by being forced to clean Alma's floating house. She tells him to stop making trouble for the villagers or else he'll get arrested by the royal capital. Alma also demands that he stop taking her grimoires and to focus more on becoming a better person and not just a better spellcaster. Seth asks why people look down on amazing people like Sorcerers. Alma explains that Sorcerers are considered just as dangerous as the Nemesis and gets struck by a headache from her curse. Later that night, Seth reads more about Nemesis and believes that he must defeat the Nemesis by becoming a powerful Sorcerer. The next day, he practices more spells and utterly fails again. Tommy joins him again despite his parents telling him to stay away from Sorcerors. Seth says he'll prove everyone wrong by becoming a Nemesis hunter. As they discuss the mysterious Nemesis, an egg falls from the sky and crashes into the village. Alma is out hunting another Nemesis, so Seth decides he must fight it on his own. While Tommy warns the villagers, Seth arms himself with several of Alma's magical tools. Tommy warns the villagers about the Nemesis and they demand Alma come fight it. Seth arrives shortly before the egg cracks and the giant like Nemesis hatches. He tries to defeat the monster with brute force using the magical items, but he's easily overpowered by the large beast. Tommy rushes to his friend's aid but ends up putting himself in danger. The Nemesis attacks the young boy and Seth puts his body on the line to protect him. Tommy escapes and despite being slowly crushed, Seth remains determined to prove himself in this fight so that the people watching can believe in sorcerers. Seth is nearly crushed, but the emesis is struck by a spell called "Bravery Destroyer". Suddenly, more sorcerors appear and they commend Seth for his bravery. Characters ;NEW *Seth *Alma *Tommy ;BRIEF APPEARANCE/CAMEO *Don Bossman Magic & Items *Titan Punch *Meteor Drops (Failed) *Bravery Destroyer *Feather Blades *Explosive Bottle *Broom Locations *Pompo Hills Battles & Events *Nemesis Attack on Pompo Hills (Started) Adaptation Differences There are several key differences between the first chapter of the Manga and this episode. *An anime-original character named Tommy is added to the story to enrich Seth's relationship with the village of Pompo Hills. *The start and conclusion of the cow stampede are slightly changed and extended. In the Manga, Seth mistook the Cows for Nemesis and attacked them with his Titan punch, which started their stampede. In the anime, Seth hits a boulder with his Titan Punch that crashes into the farm and upsets the cows. In the manga, Seth escapes the stampede and upsets the villagers. In the anime, Alma uses her magic to stop the cows. *The conversation between Seth and Alma following the incident in town is altered. In the manga, Alma asks Seth why he fights the Nemesis if he acts the same as they do. This was a way as a way to make Seth think about his reckless nature in comparison to the monsters. In the anime, this conversation is used as an exposition scene to explain more about the Nemesis. *The scene where the Nemesis egg crashes into town has received significant changes. In the manga, the crash awakens Seth from his sleep and he immediately gathers Alma's magical tools while she is away before going to confront the Nemesis directly. In the anime, the egg falls from the sky in the middle of the day while Seth and Tommy are talking. Seth goes back to Alma's house to get the gear before confronting the Nemesis. *Additional information is added to Seth and Alma's past. A flashback of Seth as a child watching Alma fight off Nemesis is added to the anime. Seth also mentions that she's away hunting another Nemesis when the egg appears from the sky. *The Nemesis hatching scene plays out entirely different. In the manga, the Bravery Quartet appears before Seth does and confronts the villagers about the Nemesis egg. Seth arrives shortly after and breaks the egg with his Titan Punch, freeing the Nemesis. In the anime, Tommy confronts the villagers about the Nemesis egg. Seth appears and the Nemesis hatches on its own before they engage in a brief skirmish. Seth is overpowered and the Bravery Quartet arrives much later to rescue him. Navigation Category:Episodes